One In The Same
by xxintensexx
Summary: Tony goes into heat unsuspectingly around all the avengers, and gets a brilliant idea. Sexiness ensues. Tony Stark/Avengers There's only a four character limit, so Bruce and Natasha are also in the story.


**This is DIRTY, I'm telling you now. Sex between the avengers with Tony in the middle ;P**

**If you continue and don't like it, well, I warned you.**

**Have fun!**

Tony never thought, for a million years, that his life would turn out like this.

Him, getting completely, out of this world, _fucked _by the Avengers.

Let's go a bit in the pass, shall we?

In a world where omegas, alphas, and betas were born, Tony was raised in a secretive household. His father, the most dominant alpha of them all, married Tony's mother, a beta, and ran one of the most successful weapon companies nationwide. Howard thought that with his genes, his child would be just like him, but on that point, he was sadly disappointed.

Tony was born an omega, with his dad's strong and well-known displeasure, and his mother's fear of Howard's wrath. From a young age, Tony was forced to consume suppressants, to mask his scent, and pretended to have everyone think his only son was a beta. Tony, too young to think fully for himself, complied with his father's wishes. Any ways, wasn't daddy always "right".

So for years, Tony's life went on like that, hiding his true self, until after some time, he even forgot himself of his true birth.

Howard was never abusive, never absolutely angry, and would sometimes actually smile at little Tony, and pat his mop of brown hair in congratulations after Tony would effectively build another robot. Though, he became strangely silent after the little genius would question his status, and always quickly changed the subject or glared enough for Tony to get the hint. It was only after his parents died in a car accident, that Tony finally brought himself to do some research on omega rights, and quickly changed the course of where his life was going.

He'd quickly dropped the suppressants and "came out of the closet" as he would say, to the world. The backlash was expected, and no less torture, many found it questionable for an omega to run the company, and others outright kicked and screamed for Tony to back down as legitimate heir. But as far as Tony's stubbornness went, and many court dates after, Tony was sufficiently allowed to run the company, and, with complete humbleness, he did so like a fucking boss.

After, came Afghanistan, where he met Yinsen, who later died for his cause. He'd been trapped in that dreadful cave for three months, and Yinsen, bless him, helped him through the heats. Luckily, never once was a guard motivated in taking advantage of him. Tony deduced this was either because they were to scared that something would go terribly wrong, and Tony would be insufficient to continue building the weapon, or Yinsen was just _that good. _

The Iron Man was invented out of this, then came Obadiah's betrayal, Vanko, and finally, well, the Avengers.

The last was the better of the three.

Who would have that thought he, Tony Stark, would be so lucky to be surrounded by all these _Alphas._

At first, their relationship was strained. The abundance of pheromones caused the team to act tense around each other. Tony, being the only omega, laughed happily in the background at the others expenses, and then he too, was dragged into the awkward tensed mess, against his will thank you very much.

Everybody was surprised when Tony revealed his true upbringing, since he'd been taking some medication for his heats at the time, which were becoming rather long and often, so his scent was hard to detect. It must not have been on the SHIELD files, or Fury found it was unimportant, Tony didn't really care, but the look on Roger's _face _was one to cherish.

They'd been living in the tower together for a month, and Tony was now off his medications, his doctors wanting to see if his heats would become regular once again. The team was surrounding the table, eating breakfast, when Tony strolled in, yawning and rolling out the kinks in his neck.

He did not notice the silence filling the room…

Nor the growls coming forth.

But he definitely noticed the sudden overflow of released hormones making way to his sensitive nose.

Bruce was abruptly before him, sniffing around his neck, teeth prominently clenched behind the line of his mouth. "You're in heat." He said plainly, his eyes slightly glazed over.

A beat of silence.

"Well, fuck, that medication _sucks,"_

Another silence.

The alphas all raised an eyebrow, lust clearly making way, and suppressing their natural instinct to grab the omega and _rut, bread, take. _Clint was the next to speak.

"You may want to…" He may a shooing motion with his hand, and Tony chuckled.

The heat was in its early stages, but the billionaire, now conscience of the fact he was going through it, could feel the heat start to pool in his belly, and the slight twinge in his ass.

Tony was not about to rid himself of this opportunity.

"Hey, if you guys are up for it…" He walked around the counter to grab two pieces of toast that was stacked up on a plate, and a couple slices of cheese, to bite into the bread. The others gazes followed him intently. "I wouldn't mind sharing my loveliness." He gestured down his body, and grinned around a mouthful.

The others ignored his mannerism, and travelled their eyes down the length of Tony's body, then back up.

"What are you implying, Stark?" Natasha said, though her voice had become lower and was said in almost a growl.

"That, you guys," he pointed to them all, one by one, "are fucking sexy, and I wouldn't mind being completely open under. Every. Single. One of you." He told the last part slowly, just to see the others gazes darken, and their natural resolve loosening already.

"But Tony…" Steve dawdled off when the genius sent him a look, and he groaned low in his throat when the billionaire smirked, and strutted up to him, more of his hormones leaving him and floating into the air.

"Captain." Tony whispered into Steve's ear once he was close enough to do so. He trailed a finger down the super soldier's muscled chest. "You know me, I'm a playboy, and I wouldn't care being yours, the teams. Imagine, every day, you could fuck me with your large cock, or use my mouth to your own pleasure. I could always be waiting for you, open and wanting-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing his ass and groping it, he turned his head around from Steve's ear to find Thor behind him, eyes dark and pupils blown.

"Yes Goldilocks?" He teased, but then moaned as Thor's fingers then tucked under his shirt and fluttered up his sensitive skin. The heat gave a large pulse inside him, and he pushed back deafly onto the wandering hands. He licked his bottom lip, wetting it enticingly.

"I think Thor agrees." Nobody answered for a couple seconds, until Clint rolled his eyes and stalked over to the threesome and grabbing hold of Tony around the waist, nuzzling his neck, then planting an angry kiss against the billionaire's parted lips.

Tony moaned and opened his mouth wider for Clint's wondering tongue. Steve's strong chest was suddenly gone from in front of him and Tony's body banged into the kitchen counter, so now Clint had a better hold of him and could press their bodies closer together. The pheromones coming off Clint made him salivate, and the slick between his legs comes forth stronger than ever.

He heard the others all come closer, and then Bruce's questioning voice, asking if they should relocate to a bedroom. Tony laughed into the kiss, and pulled back to reply to Bruce's question.

"I don't know about all of you, but that would be much more comfortable." He was stopped by any further talk from Clint's mouth meeting his once again.

But, it was quickly gone as he pulled back to follow the others to Tony's penthouse bedroom. Tony followed like a good puppy, almost panting, and itching at his neck. The heat was becoming more apparent, the tingling beginning in his limbs and causing Tony to feel the need to bend himself over and was keen for any dick, to beg for a thick member to fill his emptiness. Just thinking about it made him even more aroused and even needier, fuck; he was not going to forget this easily.

The bedroom was large, so nobody felt the lease bit crowded. The bed was large and inviting, certainly with all the avengers circled around it, waiting for him to jump on the bed so they could get the party starting!

Tony grinned and did just that, and in no time, his mouth was occupied by another mouth, this time Natasha's. He also felt lips and teeth nipping at his neck, and was surprised, once he got the time to look down, Bruce's head just under his chin, travelling lower and lower down his chest.

He moaned and threw his head back, not realizing Steve behind him, who decided it was his turn to swap spit. Everybody was gathered around him, the feeling overwhelming though not unwelcomed. Thor and Clint joined the group both on either side of Tony, and explored his body with warm hands, finding soft spots and keeping them well in mind.

_God, why didn't he think of this sooner?_

Clothes began to be torn off, Tony left in only his boxers after everyone was through with him. Steve's shirt was long gone so Tony could ogle his chest, Natasha in her bra, Clint and Thor still mostly fully clothes, though Clint was in his undershirt and Thor removed his armor. Bruce was adorably ruffled, his neat, pressed shirt rumpled, and his belt buckle hanging open.

Tony's position was completely different than the one he started in. He was now on all fours; legs open wide, so his furled hole was showcased for everyone to see. Natasha was the first kneeling behind him, her hands rubbing his round ass cheeks and pulling them apart to graze her finger over the bud. Tony shuddered, clenching his butt, making some of his slick seep out for Natasha to gather and push back in.

He moaned quietly and pushed back on the finger, which slipped in and tugged on his inner walls. A second soon followed while Tony felt a warm hand come cradle his face. He looked up to stare into Thor's eyes, who slipped a finger at the same time Natasha was thrusting her own. The callused pad stroked his cheeks and tongue, getting the digits nice and went. Tony whined around his mouthful when Natasha pulled away, but was then groaning when the fingers were replaced with something much larger as Natasha pushed in a large dildo into his opening.

He felt her hips slap into his ass as she thrust in, the toy pushing his walls wide open. He heard the redhead let out her own pleasured noises, and also caught the soft sounds of men stroking their shafts. Thor's fingers were gone and when Tony looked up, he saw him a couple feet away, hands around a large, purpling dick. The sight was beautiful.

Thor grinned at Tony when he found him staring, and winked suggestively. Tony would never ever regret doing this, never.

Natasha was now leaning over Tony's bent body, and thrusting even faster into his pliant ass. She was right next to his ear, her body draped over his and he could feel the swell of her breast moving against his back. His cock leaked precum as the dildo continued to violate him, and the noises escaping his throat were embarrassing to the max, but he couldn't stop them.

Natasha gave a couple last thrust, then trembled and went stiff, cuming with a loud gasp. She quickly pulled out for the next person as Tony continued to lay painting on the bed, his limbs having trouble keeping him upright.

He felt the shift in the bed, and then Clint was behind him, not taking any time waiting to have his turn inside Tony's body and beginning to fuck him fast and hard. There was no more reservation, Tony merely took it, ever push in punching a gasp out of his gaping mouth.

He heard someone walk around him, then stand in front of his open mouth, gripping his chin and raising it so it could be in line with their aroused members. Tony knew what was wanted of him, so he widened his mouth obediently and moaned in delight when the spongy head touched his tongue. He closed his lips around it, and let Clint's thrust push him down the cock. From this viewpoint, he could look upwards and see who was taking his mouth.

Bruce was in front of him, mouth in an "O" and looking down at Tony like if he was his world. Tony tried to smile around the cock, but only ended up awkwardly nipping it, and decided it was better he got back to his task at hand; sucking Bruce until he _screamed. _

Clint was getting close, the slick and tightness surrounding his dick too hard to handle. And, with Tony clenching at every second thrust, it was going to be the death of him. He felt around at the rim taking in his sick, and probed it with a finger, pushing in the tip, and then pulling out. Every time he did this, he felt Tony shudder and with a smirk pushed in a finger to have Tony simply _howl._

And that he did.

With a shout resembling that of Tony, Clint came hard, pumping his hips through his orgasm. Tony had already come when Clint stuck a finger beside his dick.

When Tony had reached his climax, he sucked hard around the cock in his mouth and let spittle dribble down his chin and chest. Bruce lasted, but still pulled out to give Tony room to breathe and let the tip of his shaft stroke back and forth over Tony's gasping lips.

Clint was slumped over Tony, and he rolled off with a groan, landing, back down, beside the fucked out brunette. Though the party wasn't done yet, and Steve and Thor were happy to crowd behind Tony's plump, screwed open ass. Thor inspected Tony's hole, who keened at the gentle, yet firm touches to his tender skin.

Thor seemed to like what he saw, and he nodded to the captain, scooping up the mix of cum and slick dribbling out of Tony's and covering his large cock with the made up lube. He touched his tip to the opening, and thrust in with one small jerk of his hips, his balls slapping against Tony's ass with a loud _clap._

The billionaire's mouth was refilled with Bruce's erect dick. Steve, beside Thor, brought a finger right next to Thor's cock, and thrust one, then two fingers in, making Tony buck up invitingly and part from Bruce's cock to just _beg._

"Yes, both of you. Please, fill me up to the brim!" Tony moaned, though he couldn't say more with the doctor's shaft blocking his air way. Steve followed the request and after scissoring his two fingers, pushed in a third, wiggled them, then deemed Tony ready and pulled them all out.

The placement wasn't the best, so they flipped the genius over, Thor tugging himself under the slack brunette and Steve raising the man's legs so they draped over his shoulder. Bruce also repositioned, standing at the foot of the bed, Tony's head far enough over Thor's shoulder for it to lean back and take Bruce's dick directly.

The doctor thrust in in no time, and was quickly followed by Thor, then more slowly, Steve. Tony was in heaven, his heat luckily vacating the pain and leaving his mind fuzzy and numb. Pleasure was the only thing he could feel, that and the stretch of thick cocks in his mouth and ass.

Bruce, who had been closer to an orgasm than the two at his ass was at the brink, and when Tony flicked his tongue just like _that _and sucked at that exact time, he was a goner.

The white liquid flooded Tony's mouth, and dew to the awkward angle, some dripped out and pooled below him. Bruce silently screamed thrusting erratically into Tony's mouth, which only stayed still and let the man plunder it, enjoying every minute. When he was done, and there was absolutely no cum left in Bruce's spent dick, he pulled out and joined the others to watch Tony get double teamed. Natasha was gently stroking her cunt, eyes reverted to the men at play, and Clint just sat back with his eyes closed, a happy smirk strewn across his face.

Thor, underneath Tony, was using his epic muscles to thrust into Tony with abandon, even with the weight of the billionaire one top of him. Steve had Tony's legs in a firm grip and was pulling them further and further apart to have a better angle to fuck into the pliant body. The noises coming from the gang grew louder, until it wouldn't be surprising if someone commented on it from the first floor of the tower.

Unbelievably, together, the two blonde's came, making Tony sob with the force of their thrust and cum for a second time, the substance spraying across his heaving chest as the others painted his inside with their own fluids. As they all settled down, Tony's heat having subdued so he could actually think without the thought of getting filled up with cum popping up every second, he was able to say,

"We are _so _doing that again. Just give me a minute, I'll be up and ready in no time." He waved an arm over his head and slapped it down on Thor's chest, which was still caught under him, stroking a finger over his nipples and pecks.

"Don't worry Stark." Clint stated. "You'll be truly fucked out when we're done with you." Then he got up from his seat on the couch, stalking over with Natasha and Bruce at his heels.

**I can't believe I wrote that ;P Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the kinkiness, and leave a review please!**


End file.
